


You And I We Don´t Wanna Be Like Them

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Older Louis Tomlinson, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Weddings, Younger Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: After talking to Gems, i told mom about it and she only said yes because Gemma would be there all the time.I ran to my room to pack my suitcase and then my mom drove me to the bus stop, and a few minutes later the bus come and she bought me my ticket and we said bye.When the bus finally come to OxFord and it´s raining cat´s and dog´s here, when the bus come to my stop Gemma picked me up.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Ross Lynch/Tylor Posey
Kudos: 4





	1. The Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this story a couple of years ago at least :D since i´ll been having internet issues i began to work on some of my old stories and this is one of them.
> 
> Not gonna lie i forgot my original idea but i came up with another there just perfectly fine for this srory :).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :).

The first time i met my sister´s bgf (best gay friend) Louis was when they were seniours in high school when they were 18 and 17.  
Louis is 6 years older then me and my sis gems is 5 years older.  
The first time i saw him all i was thinking was how sweet and beautiful he was/is, he has only got even more beautiful over the years and i fancy him so much. I was 14 when i found out i have a crush on him but sadly i´m underage and also not in a million years would he ever go for me not even when i turn 18.  
Now i´m 15 and in high school and he´s 21 and in college with my sis and they even share an apartment together, i bedroom each 1 bathroom a kitchen and livingroom a small apartment but fine while college.  
My sis showed me picture´s of it one day she was home for a weekend a few week´s ago, i would be lying if i said i didn´t miss them when she and Louis was away in OxFord.

"Gems are you coming home this weekend" i asks her over the phone.  
"Sorry Haz not this time i have a ton of work to do" she told me.  
"Okay even though you have to work but could i come out to see you."  
"Hazza you can always come out to see me honey."  
"Thank you sis love."

After talking to Gems, i told mom about it and she only said yes because Gemma would be there all the time.  
I ran to my room to pack my suitcase and then my mom drove me to the bus stop, and a few minutes later the bus come and she bought me my ticket and we said bye.  
When the bus finally come to OxFord and it´s raining cat´s and dog´s here, when the bus come to my stop Gemma picked me up.  
Gemma and i share a big hug before we ran over to her car and while she drove we talked and joked wih one another.  
When we got there their was voices coming from the livingroom also known as my room the next few days.  
"Sounds like Louis have friends over doing the 10 minutes i was gone."  
"Do you know who it is" i asks her.  
"Sure i do it´s Liam Niall and Shawn."  
"Are they nice guys."

She nodded and showed me into the livingroom.  
When we walked in everyone looked at me.  
"Louis you know my brother" she said while i gave him a smile and he smile back "Niall Liam and Shawn this is my baby brother Harry."  
"Harry the dark brown haired guy is Shawn and the one in the t-shirts with his arms covered in tattoo´s is Liam and last but not least is Niall who always have a smile on his face" she told.  
I shaked hands with them while smiling at them and they smile back to me, then i sat down next to Louis on the couch and Gemma sat down next to me and a second later Shawn took a smoke in his mouth.  
"Shawn you better not smoke in here" Gemma told him off.  
"Fuck your boring Gems."  
"Kid in the room S" Niall said.  
"I´m 15 i´m not a kid Niall."  
"With us here you are a kid."  
"Whatever Niall" i said "what are you all studying but you Gems and Lou i know what you to want" i said and they nodded.  
"I was an child´s model and now as an grown man i´m an underwear model" Liam told us.  
"I´m also a model but in jeans and suite" Shawn said.  
"I want to become a singer and a songwriter i have so many idea´s" Niall said.  
After we talked a bit Shawn and Liam went out to smoke, Niall Louis Gemma and i talk some more, while Niall was telling me a story about his parents met, Shawn and Liam came back and sat down with us.  
"hey guys Liam and i were just talking about going out tonight for a few drinks you all in."  
"No Harry´s not old enough to drink and i´ll be damned if i let him have one and so would our parents but you lads can go."  
"Gems come on one drink won´t kill me or you and i won´t get drunk."  
"You bet you won´t cause we ain´t going Haz your only 15 and when mom and dad says a-okay then i´ll take you out and get you drunk on your butt."  
"How about this then we´re go out and have a drink and Haz will have a soda" i liked Louis´s idea much.  
"Sounds like a plan to me" i said and this time Gemma nodded.

Hours later Gemma and i made dinner together, her and Louis friends are still here, so we are cooking something great for us all to eat also because so of them are planning on getting drunk but so be it.  
After dinner we got ready to go, some of them said they also hope to get laid which i understand but at the same time i didn´t cause i never has sex before i mean Louis is the only one i have ever fancied but we´re see how it goes tonight.  
When we got there Gemma bought me a soda and the guys and herself a beer and soon after a few around of beer´s and soda´s for me they began with shot´s, some of them got drunk and Gems to in fact Niall and i are they only to who´s not drunk well his not total sober either he just been a bit more easy then they other´s.  
At one point Gemma went to the restroom and Louis gave me to shot´s and the rest of his beer and yes i took them and then some soda so Gemma can´t smell it but i doubt she even could.  
To my big surprise gems had bought a few shot´s to me, i think we´re all just having fun now and 4 shot´s and half beer won´t kill me.  
If i thought a bit of booze woudn´t kill me then maybe waking up next to Louis naked the next morning will, i mean my butt hurts and it can only mean one thing we had sex.  
Lying next to him like this is a dream come true the lad i fancy so much is maybe also fancying me back or at least i hope.  
Nothing much happen the rest of the day we didn´t even talk about it Louis and i but i would like to.  
"Hey Lou can we talk."  
"Sure let´s go to my room and talk Haz."  
We walked into his room and he closed the door and sat down next to me on his bed.  
"Are we ever gonna talk about last night."  
"Is there really that much to say Haz we had sex."  
"I know and as great as it was you had sex with an underage and no i´m not going to tell anyone about what happen" i told him.  
"Haz last night was amazing to me too and i know your underage but i actually don´t care and neither do you am i right or am i right."  
"Your right i don´t care but."  
"You care about me a great deal don´t you i have seen how you look at me like i´m the only one in the world."  
I didn´t know what to say so i just nodded, not a second later he lay a hand on my leg and it made me nervous.  
"What are you doing" i asks him.  
"I think you know what i´m dong Haz do i really need to spell it" he said and kissed me and right away i kissed him back and what a kiss it is "i hope it´s what you been hoping it would feel."  
"No not even a bit Lou it was so much better then i could ever imagine it to be."  
"I´m glad your happy but."  
"Don´t say it please Lou ages it´s only a number."  
"I was going to say this won´t be easy but i´ll give it a go if you want to too" he said and i can´t believe what i´m hearing.  
"I´ll love nothing more but what if we get caught that won´t be pretty."  
"If i told you to wait for me 3 years somehow i don´t think you will" i shaked my head of course i don´t want to wait 3 years to be with him "well then if we get caught i´ll just your parents i´m in love with my best friend´s brother."  
"Your in love with me" i asks him.  
"Yes and have been since the moment we met and somehow i knew you felt the same."  
"I´ll been crazy about you since we met yeah i just never though you could ever fancy me back."  
"I have never fancies anyone as fast as i fancied you Haz."  
"I´m in love with you to Lou and i can´t go another day and not be with you."  
"You have me Haz for as long as you like i´m yours."  
"Answer me this Lou how are we gonna work i mean your here and i´m in Holmes Chapel."  
"I know you have my face haz and you can my skype to" i nodded at that "good and my phone number to of course and then we have each other everywhere i can think of."  
I took my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans unlocked it and hand it to Louis so he could put his number in and he´d the same.  
When i put his name in my phone it was Louboo, i don´t know what my name is in his but maybe i´ll find out.  
We shared one last kiss before we went to the livingroom again and saw that 5 soda´s and 6 pizzas´had arrive and cups and plates were also on the coffee table.  
"How long were we gone for" i asks.  
"Like 15 or so minutes Haz but we got hungry so Niall called and here we are" Gemma said "we didn´t know what everyone wanted but let´s dig in anyway."  
"Gems you won´t tell our parents about last night right."  
"Only if you promise nothing stupid happen darling."  
"Promise Gems" it´s not like i´m lying nothing stupid did happen if you ask me that is.  
"Then i won´t say a thing it won´t leave this room."

The rest of the day went with movies pizza soda and coke, one movie took the other and one after another fell asleep, Gemma sleep´s in the chair, Niall cuddle into Shawn both sleeping on one couch and Louis and i cuddle into each other on the other couch, we´re still watching movies and right now we´re watching Robin Hood the disney one.  
"If we were a movie your my Maid Marian" he kissed my forehead and it made me smile.  
"Then your my Robin Hood" he kissed my forehead again and again i smile.  
I took my hand out from under the cover´s to take my phone to see what time it is and it´s 9pm, i would have gone up to turn off the light if it weren´t out already, i got my hand under the cover´s again.  
I would lie for sure if i said i wouldn´t mind lying here like this still the end of time with Louis.  
I don´t know how or when but in a blink of an eye 9pm turned into 8am, i looked over at the coffee table and it had been cleaned up and now there was a jug of coffee and tea and some cups, the tv was on the morning new´s which Gemma was watching.  
"Morning Gems" i said sleeply.  
"Morning love slept well ohh what am i saying of course you´d" she grin.  
"Gems not so loud they´ll still sleeping and why that grin."  
"Nothing and your right and is there a reason you and Lou are cuddled up like that."  
"Well the couch isn´t that big so maybe that´s why."  
"Okay but i hope there isn´t anything going on between you to Haz remember he is 6 years older and your so underage" she told me.  
"Don´t you think i know how old he is and myself as well sister darling."  
"All i´m saying is you better be a virgin till your at least 17 love."  
I sat up while we were still talking back and forth and i took a cup of tea.  
While we were talking and drinking tea and coffee the other´s began to wake up and have a cup of something.  
A few hours later Gemma told me she had to get to work and get her studies out of the way and if she was going to drive me to the bus stop it was now at 10 am.  
I told her no and she should go study ad we hugged goodbye and i kissed her cheek and she kissed mine, then she went into her room.  
Niall and Shawn said bye and walked somewhere.  
After everyone was gone it didn´t take Louis long to attack my lips with his and a moment later his tongue was in my mouth and of course i returned the favor with mine in his ;).  
While we were kissing and all he lay down with me on top, as much a as i love this i also kinda know it should be stopped so no one would see us.  
I decided to stop because i could feel him getting hard as well as myself so i stopped the kiss and Louis looked at me weird "we´re both getting hard and it´s not a good idea because we can´t finish anyway."  
"Who says we can´t finish love."  
"We´re in the livingroom anyone could walk in on us anytime and also i don´t think we can be so quite so the Gemma can´t hear us."  
"I see what you mean Haz but we won´t getting any before who knows."  
"I know but as long as it´s with you i would wait forever" i said and sat up.  
So did Louis while he had a look on his face "if i could i would want you all the damn time but i do have to wait till we´re totally alone."  
"Sadly you do darling sorry" i said.  
"Don´t say it if you don´t mean it love."  
I didn´t reply instead i kissed him and then he got ready to say something "how about i take you to the bus stop" i nodded at that i would like that very much.

I packed the few things i had unpacked and we walked out the door.  
The 10 minutes drive to the bus stop took a but longer like to orgasms each longer but what an amazing feeling to have and get inside just WOW.  
When we got to the bus stop there was a few minutes till the bus came, while we waited we kissed and before we knew it the bus was here and we kissed bye even though i hated saying bye to him to my boyfriend.


	2. We Will Find A Way Through The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for what´s about to happen :)

Though i just came home a couple of hours ago i already miss Lou miss being in his arms, nothing in my 15 year old life had ever felt so right.  
Then there was knocking on my door and that took me out of my thought "yeah come in" i said.  
The door open and my mom came in "just wanna let you know dinner is ready in 10" she smile.  
"Okay and mom beofre you go" she nodded "i was just thinking would you think any less of me if i were to tell you i fancied a lad" i asks her.  
"Harry sweetheart please i know your gay" i couldn´t help but look her dead in the eye "you came out gay love and also i don´t care who you or your sister bring home as long as your happy that´s all i want for you both" i got up and hugged my mom tight and she hugged me back.  
"Mom i´m in love with someone but i´m not sure it´s a good thing because i´m maybe to young" i said to her.  
"I´m sure it´ll be okay love we all get crushes sometimes even on older people" i´m glad she said that.  
"Thanks mom" we let go of each other.  
"Of course and if you wanna talk about who he is i´m all ears honey" she smile "but now i better get back to the kitchen" i nooded and she walked out and closet the door.  
Maybe mine and Louis´s relationship won´t be so bad when you think about what my mom just said, so i can be a bit more relaxed now.

Dinner was great and i told them about my weekend but a few things of course;).  
When i get back to my room i called Louis and we talk for almost an hour about everything and nothing at the same time i just love that lad so much.

The next day in school at lunch break.  
"So what were you up to in the weekend Haz" Ross asks.  
"I went to OxFord to see my sister and her friend Louis and some of their friends were there as well" i replied.  
"Any cute girl there or did you keep them all for yourself" Austin joked but i also think it´s time i told them.  
"Guys i have something to tell you all" Roos Austin and Demi leaned it but i don´t know why i not about to whisper "i´m gay."  
"Haz a blind man knows your gay honey" Demi girn.  
"I didn´t know"Austin said "since when."  
"Since the day i was born Austin."  
"How could you not know Austin it´s kinda obvious" Ross replied "whenever you talk girls with Haz he always try to talk about something else" Ross´s right i do, do that.  
"Anyway so is there a lad Haz or didn´t just decide to tell us."  
"There is someone yes but i won´t say who he is Demi" i said "it´s still new and i´ll like to see where it´s going before i tell who he is guys."  
"It´s cool Haz whenever your ready we´re be here ready hear about him" Ross smile.  
"Well you guys maybe but not me" Austin said and we all just looked at him "i´m not going to be friends with a fucking fruit cake" he got up.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Austin Harry is still Harry gay or not he´s still the same lad" Ross took me in defence.  
"Maybe but i won´t be around a dick whore" he took the rest of his lunch and walked away.  
"Fuck him Haz don´t listen to him he´s just an asshole" Demi said "Ross and i got your back babe."  
"Thanks love" i´m glad Ross and Demi are still my friends but i never thought Austin would said stuff like that to me, i mean i´m not the only homo at the school.  
"Hey that´s what friends are for Haz" Ross smile "Austin just need to read a book about friendship" i grin at that.

It´s been a month and Austin and i fall from ever being friends again whenever he get the chance he call´s me a dick whore, which i don´t get cause i have a boyfriend but whatever if he wants to be a dick then so be it.  
Also doing the month i began to feel gassy, it´s not painful but i don´t get how i can feel gassy ot why my stomach is a bit weird but maybe i´m coming down with something.  
I also went to OxFord for a weekend and it was so good to see Gemma again but mostly Louis i missed him so much.  
Louis and i had sex in his car again cause he told Gemma they were out of a few things and i offered to go with him.  
Having him inside me again was everything and more, when we got back we kissed one last time before walking in again.  
I still felt gassy but lucky it wasn´t so bad that weekend as it´s been at home.

A few weeks later my mom made my fave dish for dinner but as soon as i got to the kitchen the smell made me sick "Harry you okay darling."  
"I think i´m about to throw up" and yeah so i ran out to the bathroom and i made just in time.  
A few minutes later i walked out again "oh honey you look pale maybe you should go to bed and i´ll bring you some food."  
"I i´m not really that hungry mom just really nauseous from the food´s smell."  
"Go to bed love and i´ll see to you later love" she kissed my cheek.  
I just walked up to my room and undressed down to my underwear and then under the covers then i turned my tv on and found Will and Grace.  
An hour later i still feel sick to my stomach and out of nowhere i had to throw up again so i walked fast out to my bathroom to womit again, minutes later i was back in bed.  
A bit later mom came in "feeling any better honey."  
"Not reaally mom i just throw up again i just feel sick but i don´t feel warm but a few days ago i began to feel nauseous just like that."  
"If you don´t feel better tomorrow i´ll take you to see a doctor."  
"Sounds like a plan mom."  
"I´ll bring you some food you need to eat honey" with that she was gone and like 4 till 5 minutes later she was back with some food and a glass of juice "please eat some okay" i just nodded.  
I eat 4 bites but then i had to throw up again god i feel so nauseous it´s crazy, i got back to bed but i´m done eating so i drank the juice.

The next morning i started my day by throwing up, i still feel nauseous.  
I got back to my room still feeling sick but i got dressed anyway.  
My parents was drink their morning coffee when i walked in and i just had a glass of juice "morning love feeling any better."  
"No not really we should just go see a doctor mom" i drink my juice "i feel so nauseous mom it´s not even funny" i said " i´ll never felt so sick in my life without a fever."  
"get your shoes and we´re go to the doctor" she said.

20 minutes later we were in the doctors office and minutes after the doctor came in and sit in her own chair "how have you been feeling mr Styles" she asks nice.  
"Not good i feel nauseous all the time and the smell of food makes me wanna womit and i started my morning by throwing up" i told her.  
"Okay if you lay down on the bed here i´ll use an ultrasound" i just couldn´t help but look at her and she saw the look "no need to be afraid mr Styles we do this all the time with men women and kids" she smile "it´s a good way for us to see what´s going on" i nodded.  
I lie down on the bed and lifted my tee up and then she put something cold on my belly, then she used the ultrasound thing.  
"mr Styles how old are you if you don´t mind me asking."  
"None at all i´m 15 but why" i asks.  
"Well your pregnant and as far i can see your about 2 months."  
"I´m what doc."  
"Pregnant and in a week you´ll be 2 months long dear."  
"Mom" i said.  
"We´re talk at home love" she said but i don´t like her tone "in the meantime doctor what do we do" she asks.  
"I would start with the other father and go from there but this just me" she told us "you definitely have to make a choice about if you wanna keep the baby or have an abortion or go through with the pregnancy and put the child up for adoption you have some things to talk about."  
"Yeah thank you doc" i said.  
"Thank you doctor and Harry let´s go" my mom said in a bitter tone.

We did talk on the way home but the car ride did make me wanna womit, since we´re almost home i´ll keep it down but then we took a turn "mom stop the car" she did and i got out just in time before i throw up, i feel like crap "mom i´m gonna walk the rest of the way i can´t be in the car" she nodded and i closet the door and she drove off.  
5 minutes later i was home, a walk felt good though it wasn´t a long walk but it was good.  
I walked into the kitchen where my parents are sitting at the table, i sat down to cause we´re to have a long talk now.  
"Harry love what were you thinking your 15 your not old enough to have sex let alone unprotected sex" mom said.  
"Who´s the other father Harry is it someone from school" Robin asks.  
"No not someone from school and mom we did use protection and also we all makes mistakes like you said i´m 15 i make mistakes but i´m not sorry i did it but i am sorry for the talk we´re about to have" i said then added "i won´t say who the other father is before i tell him."  
"Okay that´s fine but we´re still have a talk" she said and i nodded "first i guess we want to know what your thinking Harry."  
"Honestly i don´t know really i mean i want to start a family obvious but not so young but on the other hand this happen for a reason can i really turn my back on that" i said "what would you to do if this was you to" i asks.  
"I would keep it" my mom told.  
"I guess i would to i mean old enoughto have sex old enough to take responsibility though your only 15 but in the end it´s up to you Harry."  
"I´m not gonna make any decisions without the other father that much i know and i guess him and i will find out what to do" they nodded "i..i need you to, to be open minded no matter what´s going down alright" i asks.  
"Of course love but now go and call and find out" she smile.

I got up to my room, that was actually a good talk we had and i´m glad they let it be up to Louis and me instead of trying to take over.  
I called Louis up "hi babe what´s up."  
"Many things Lou but i want to talk to you about in person and not over the phone."  
"Okay good thing i´ll be home in the weekend love so we can talk there."  
"Perfect babe i´ll see friday then."  
"You will love."  
We ended the call, i just hope you take the news well.

A week later.  
I´m officially 2 months in the pregnancy and today is the day where i´ll tell Louis about it.  
Louis and i decided to meet up at the coffee shop and then go to the park after so we could talk in private.  
He bought me a tea and a coffee for himself and then we walked to the park, we sat down on a bench "alright Haz what´s been going on lately love" he smile.  
"A lot of things and if i´m honest i´m shit scared" then he kissed me and i missed his kisses.  
"Whatever is it i´m sure it´s gonna be okay now tell me" i said.  
"Well i´m pregnant and today i´m officially 2 months" i told him.  
Then we began to count on his fingers "that´s also how long we´re been going."  
"I know Lou and i know i just told you but any thought."  
"Yeah many but if i´m 100% with you i think we should talk about this with your parents and be adults about it and i meant what i said i´ll tell them i´m in love with my best friends brother."  
"Okay then let´s do it and today while i still feel brave babe."  
"Of course the soner the better."

We drank our tea and coffee on the way to my house and when we got there mom and Robin was happy to see Louis like they always am but then again Louis has been a friend of the family since what feels like forever.  
We sat in the livingroom and now we´re about to tell them.  
"So Louis Gemma tell us it going well for you both at OxFord" mom smile.  
"It does it´s hard work but it payes off and as you know i´ll never been afraid of hard work" they shaked their heads.  
"Mom and Robin" they looked over to me and dang i´m nervous "Louis is the other father" i may as well just say it as it is.  
"Yeah i had a feeling it was" my mom replied and i got big eyes "Harry sweetheart you´ll been eyeing Louis from the moment you met him" she isn´t lying but still "so we should have this talk now."  
"I think it´s best and i know what we did was wrong and i got a feeling you think i did Harry wrong Robin."  
"Kinda yeah but i´ll wait to judge till we talked and to see if i should be judging."  
"Answer me this first Robin" he nods "have you never been in love with someone even though it´s wrong."  
"You got me there" he girn "i guess i see where your coming from."  
"Look i´ll been fancing Harry just as long as he´s been fancing me and i know there is an age difference to but i´m in love your son" he told them.  
"mom Robin i´m in love with Louis to and with that said Louis if you think we can do this then i´m in all the way."  
"There´s no doubt in my mind we can do it love and our parents are here to help out."  
"If i may cut in" my mom said "have you to been together for as long as you Harry have been pregnant" she asks.  
"Yes we have mom" she nodded "we decided we wanted to give us chance and other then the pregnancy it´s been going well don´t you think Louis."  
"Absolutely and Anne you have my word that i would never hurt him or our child" he said "if you´ll let me that is."  
"I believe you will Louis" she replied "i´m also surprised of how you just manned up and ready to take your responsibility for your child and my 15 year old son."  
"I love your son Anne and i won´t lie i´m afraid i´ll mess up but i guess we all are in a situation like this but i want you to know i´ll do whatever it takes to make it work with Harry."  
"I know you will Louis and Harry your sure about this" she asks.  
"I am mom i want this and Louis and i can see each other in the weekends and holidays it´s gonna be alright."  
"What´s going on in here" we all looked over at the door ro see Gemma.  
"Just talking Gems" i replied but then i was hit by a rush of nausea.  
"Haz why is your face turning green" she asks worried.  
"I oh i er thi.." then i just womit on the coffee table.  
"Oh honey You better go to bed and try to sleep a bit" mom says and i agree.  
"I´ll help him up" Louis said and picked me up in bridal style.  
"You know i can walk right" i said.  
"Just shut up and enjoy the ride" he smile at me.

He carried me to my room and undressed me down to my underwear "you better stop there Lou i´m not in the mood to have sex."  
"Haz i know love your face is pale and you need a nap so get your butt in bed" i´d what he said because i am tired.  
"Will you still be here when i wake up" i asks maybe a bit too worried.  
"Of coursei will love" he smile and i layed down under the covers and then Louis lay down with me to cuddle me "have a good nap" he kissed my cheek.  
"Lou."  
"Hmm."  
"Your not gonna drop out of OxFord are you."  
"Time will tell what´s gonna happen Haz but don´t worry we´ll figure it all out."

I woke up a few hours later and i feel better much better then i have in days, then i heard voices from the other side of my door and it´s Louis and Gemma.  
I got out of bed and walked ov to hear what they´ll talking about "are you crazy Louis you can´t take on a 15 year old pregnant boy by yourself."  
"Gems i love your brother okay i can´t help it i´m in love with him and have been for a while now and i may not be totally ready but i want this and i want to be good enough for him" he doesn´t even know the half of it "i´m not perfect far from it but i wanna his perfect match and it would be great if my best friend would be on my side here" he said.  
"Lou i am on your side but you can barely take care of yourself honey so how will you take care of my 15 year old brother and in 7 months a baby" she asks.  
"I´ll get there okay but it´s still sinking in that i´m going to be a father Gems" he told her "i´m freaking out here so please stop okay so when i say i´ll get there i mean it but right now be my best friend and talk me down."  
"Lou i know you´ll be a wonderful father no question about it" she said calm "it´s just it´s my brother you know i him safe and loved and yes i know you´ll be both but i only question is would you choice your family over anything else even if it meant your dream."  
"I would yeah hell i would married him right here right now if i could but i don´t have the money to do that but whatever happens i´ll be there for Haz no matter what."  
"All that sounds amazing but somehow i don´t believe either one of you are ready for marriage yet but it´s up to you whatever you think is best."  
"Whatever i think is best that the question of the fucking year."  
I walked away from the door and over to the bed where my tee is lying, i put it on and then over to the closet to find a pair of shorts to put on.  
For the first time in days i feel hunger so it´s time to eat, i walked out to find Gemma and Louis still there "hi Haz sorry i wasn´t there when you woke up but we were talking about a few things."  
"It´s okay i´ll just head to the kitchen i´m really hungry."  
"Before you go darling" my sister said "you promised nothing stupid happen that weekend."  
"Because nothing stupid did happen" i replied and then she gave me a look "i guess it´s how you chose to see at it but i don´t see i broke the promise Gems."  
"I guess your right it´s all how you look at it but get your butt out to the kitchen."  
i walked out to the kitchen and took some of last nights dinner and reheated it, 6 minutes later i sat down and began to eat and it´s good, for once i didn´t feel nauseous from the smell of food or while eating or after i was done eating.  
I put the plate and other things in the washer and then back to my room, i wanna watch some tv lying in my bed and do nothing.  
I´ll been watching Will and Grace the last 10 minutes when the my door open and Louis came in and closet behind him, then he cuddle into me.  
"You heard Gemma and i talking didn´t Hazza."  
"Some of it not all of it Lou" i replied "just so you know i´m glad your freaking out to and it´s not just me."  
"You seem so calm love."  
"I did it because of you" we looked at each other "i knew you were freaking so i had to seem calm for you."  
"Oh love you should be the freaking out and me being calm for you" he told me "your the pregnant one and only 15" i rolloed my eye at that.  
"Why is everyone so focused on my age i mean who cares and when i give birth i´ll be 16 and still a kid."  
"Your right i´m sorry love i should just focus on how much i love you" we kissed each other.  
"I love you to Lou" we kissed again.  
"How badly would your parents kill me if i were to fill you up."  
"Lou i´m already pregnant and your still alive so i think your good but just go slow okay."  
"Hey you just tell how and i´ll stop" we kissed again again "should i use a condom or not" then i just pointed at my stomach "okay no condom."

The next hour was hot wonderful and sweaty, i´m just out of breath and so is Louis, the best part was when he made me cry his name as i came.  
Over the rest og the weekend everyone seem to stop the focus on my age.  
Before Louis and Gemma went back to OxFord we told his parents and they were socked first but they could see we do love each other and we want the baby so they were happy with us and for us.  
Louis and i had sex just before they left and no one said anything about it.  
Sunday evening i was watching Will and Grace when there was a knock on the door "come on in mom" i said.  
She did and sat down on my bed "i don´t mind you and Louis have sex just please tell your being careful love" i can hear the worry in her voice.  
"Mom i can´t get anymore pregnant then i already am so does it really matter if he comes in me" i asks.  
"I suppose you have a point" she replied "i can´t help but worry sweetheart i´m your mother it´s my job."  
"Mom i´m glad you worry i still need you to be but till i actually need it just be happy cause i am and Lou to."  
"Darling i am happy for you and Louis i think he´s an amazing young man and i do see you make each other happy and as a mother that´s all you want for your kids."  
"I know this isn´t ideal mom but it happened and whatever comes next i´ll be ready and i know you and Robin will be there help."  
"Of course we will love no question about honey and i´ll leave you to it you look tired" she girn.  
"Well it isn´t easy being pregnant and have sex at the time you get tired mom as you hopefully remember" i smirk.  
"I do and just because you pregnant doesn´t mean you get to sass me kid" she girn and walked out and closet the door after her.

Monday in school at lunch.  
"I´m sorry your what Haz" Demi said.  
"I´m pregnant guys and 2 months so far" i smile.  
"I hope it´s okay i´m ask this" Ross started "who the other father Haz."  
"It´s okay you guys can ask all you want and he´s in college" i told.  
"Wait how did you hoop up with a college man" Demi asks.  
"Well i have known him since i was 12 and him 18."  
"YOU BOYFRIEND IS 21" Demi screams.  
"Could you say it louder i don´t think the town over heard you Demi."  
"I´m so sorry Haz i guess i was in shock but please tell us about him" she smile.  
"Or maybe not" Ross said "Haz your my friend and i love you and all but i´m not really in the mood to listen to man on man."  
"Don´t worry i´m won´t tell about that part just know i´m happy and in love" i smile.  
"We´re happy for you" Ross smile.

As i was walking to my math class i bumped into someone "oh i´m sorry i wasn´t looking" i said and then i saw it was Austin.  
"Keep your dick whore body to yourself" he said.  
"Right i´m the whore yeah i see that" i replied "i´m only the with the boyfriend and you make a pass at every girl you see but yeah i´m the whore" i rolled my eyes and walked away i don´t want to hear what he has to say.

Beside what happen at my run in with Austin i had a great day.  
After i came home i talked to Lou for an hour about everything and nothing, dinner with my parents was great to even with the nausea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s the first time i´ll ever written about this so i hope i didn´t let anyone down :) if i´d i´m sorry.
> 
> Next chapter next week :)


	3. Is It Too Much To Ask For Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all been enjoying so far and here the new chapter :).

I´m officially 4 months long and the best part is that the bump i just love looking at it, i began to show a bit over 3 months.  
My mom made an appointment at the doctors, also i still feel so nauseous and the book mom bought me said it should be over by now but it isn´t and i want to know why.  
The next day after school mom picked me up and drove to the hospital, We were told where to go so we did, we got to the room and we waited a bit and then the doc came in "hi mr Styles" she smile and sit down "why look at you showing and all."  
"Yeah it feel amazing seeing the bump but i still feel nauseous and mom bought me a book and if i read right i shouldn´t feel nauseous anymore."  
"Well as i´m looking at the paperwork from your last check up you should be fine but if you lay down i´ll have a look and make sure everything is as it should be" she smile nice.  
She used the ultrasound "is everything alright with the baby doc" i asks i´m a bit worried.  
"Yea and no but don´t panic i´ll explain" she said so i´ll wait with my panic "the baby is perfectly fine and i can tell you the sex if you wanna know" i nodded of course i wanna know "your´ll be having a boy" she smile.  
"Oh my god really a boy" i smile.  
"Yes baby a is a boy."  
"Wait did you just say baby a" i replied "am i having twins" i asks.  
"Well that´s the other thing mr Styles" she said and i just looked up at my mom.  
"It´s gonna be okay love let´s just hear what she has to say" i nodded.  
"It seem like you have something called didelphic which also means you have too uteruses and it´s so rare and it looks like your also pregnant in the second one and 2 months long which may explain why you still feel nauseous" she told us "it´s also a risk because you can miscarry or premature labor but if you and your mother or the other father make appointments often we can make sure you and the babies are safe" she told us.  
"Sounds good to me doc thank you so much" i replied "can i make one now and comes back in a few weeks maybe" i asks.  
"Of course you can mr Styles but also try not to be to stressed about this okay" she said nice "just do what you always do and you should be fine but if you feel anything out of the ordinary don´t hesitate to tell your mother and come in" we both nodded "good then i´ll let you both get out of here" she smile.  
"I can have a picture please too pictures please" i asks.  
"Of course you can i should had asked."   
"I´ll make sure he go easy while still try to have a normal day as much as poissble" mom said.  
Before we went the doc gave me too pictures of our boy.

When we came home we sat in the kitchen with Robin and had a cup tea "so what did the doctor tell you Harry " he asks.  
"A few things actually" i replied "Lou and i are having a boy" he smile big at that "the other thing is i have a second uterus which is rare and i´m also pregnant there."  
"Wait your twice pregnant" he girn and i don´t know how to we just began to laugh cause it sounds impoissble.  
"Yeah i´m pregnant twice and 2 months long in the second one while being 4 months in the first" i girn  
"Well i´m happy for you son and any names for the boy yet" Robin asks.  
"Not really i haven´t told Louis yet and we should come up with one together" i replied.   
"Your becoming more and more mature every day love so go and call Louis and tell him the good news" mom smile.  
"I think i´ll wait till friday since both he and Gems are coming home" i said.  
"Better good idea tell him face to face but keep the sex down okay."  
"Robin can we please not talk about my sex life" i asks "it´s not like i do with yours so keep mine out of it" he nodded "good and if you´ll excuse me i want ice cream with mustard and ketchup" though i feel mauseous also began to feel cravings.  
I took some ice cream and mixed the ketchup and mustard into it and walked to my room to eat it while watching Will and Grace.  
The ice cream feel good to eat it also make me wanna womit, it isn´t easy to have cravings while also feeling nauseous.  
Though i can´t wait to tell about our son i´m also afraid of how he´s going to react to the new news but somehow i also know he´ll be nothing but happy like me once the shock wears off.

A couple days later it was friday and i can´t wait till Louis´s gonna be here and Gems to of course but mostly Lou since it´s also his.  
Doing math class i dropped my pencil in shock cause my son began kicking for the very first time and it made me tear a bit up, i don´t hide my stomach with loose clothing with a bit loose cause i can´t fit in tight clothing anymore but i wear my bump with pride.  
I lay both my hands on my belly to feel the kicks ans it´s an amazing feeling and i can´t help but give the biggest smile i´ll ever given "Haz you okay" Ross whisper next to me.  
"I´m good" i replied smiling "the baby is kicking for the first time and it´s amazing" i smile.  
I haven´t told anyone the sex yet only mom and Robin knows "that´s amazing Haz" he said "would you mind if i felt" i shaked my head, of course he can feel it, then he lay a hand on my stomach "wow the baby is really kicking Haz and it feels weird and great at the same time" i nodded cause he´s right.  
"I just wish Louis was here to feel the first kick to."  
"Hey he´ll feel it all weekend long Haz and he´ll be just as happy as if he felt the first kick" Ross replied.  
"Your right of course your right i just miss him so much" i lay my hands on my stomach again, he better kick when his dad lays a hand on my belly.

At lunch i gave Demi some money to buy a Kiwi milkshake for me extra thick with some fries, since i told them about my cravings they´ll just been there and bought it for me with my own money of course, i´ll been craving a Kiwi milkshake for the past hour and now it´s almost time.  
Ross and i talked about the kicking and that he also can´t wait to meet someone soon and start a family himself.  
"There you go Haz" she smile and put the fries and milkshake down in front of me "if it doesn´t satisfy you i hear grape is good to" she told me.  
"Thank you Demi and i´ll keep that in mind" i smile.  
he Kiwi milkshake hit the spot and so did the fries.  
Before we went to our next class or i´d which is art i bought a grape shake with me, maybe Demi´s right and it´s as good as she said.  
Half way through class and half an shake later i felt nausea rush over me "excuse me miss but could i go to the restroom."  
"Sure Harry you look a bit pale are you okay" she asks worried.  
"Yeah i´ll be fine" i replied and walked out the door and rushed to the nearest bathroom, i made it just in time before throwing up on the floor.  
Minutes later i was back in art class and began to work again.

When school was finally out for the day and it´s time to start the weekend, i walked out with my friends to a wonderful surprise "Lou" i said but mostly to myself "you guys wanna meet Louis" they both nodded and we walked over to him "hi Lou" we smile at each other and kissed "what are you doing here" i asks.  
"We were out early so surprise love" he smile and that made me smile "who are these guys."  
"louis these are my best friends Demi and Ross and guys this is Louis my boyfriend" they shaked hands with all 3.  
"Your even cuter in real life then the pic Haz showed us" Demi smile.  
"Agreed and it´s nice to finally meet Haz´s boyfriend" Ross smile.  
"It´s nice to meet you guys to Harry has told me about you and yes it was sweet things" he smile and they nodded "Haz how about we get going love your parents are waiting with tea and coffee."  
"Sounds good" i smile "see you guys monday" i said and they nodded and walked away.

We came home to me and Gems mom and Robin were sitting in the kitchen with tea and coffee so we sat down with them and i had a cup of tea and so did Lou.  
Seeing how mom and Robin were looking at me i guess it´s time to tell Louis about our son even though i would have liked to do it alone but good thing i have the pic for Louis in my bag "so Lou i have news for you" he just looked at me but then i got down in my bag and found the picture "here it´s for you" i smile and he took it.  
"Wow our baby looks good love" he smile.  
"That´s our son Lou i found out the sex a couple days ago" he got big eyes.  
"Son we´re having a son" he kissed me in happiness and i kissed him back "why did you wait too days to tell me."  
"It´s not really something you wanna tell over the phone but in person" i told him.  
"Good call my god a son."  
"I was thinking we could talk names doing the weekend babe and there is more."  
"I would love nothing more Haz and what other news do you have there can be better then our son" he asks.  
"Well oh i hm you see i have too uteruses and our son is 4 months long while the other is 2 months long" i told him.  
He just looked at the picture "yeah that sounds wonderful" then he looked at me like what the hell "i´m sorry did you just say too uteruses" he replied.  
"Yeah i´m 4 months with our boy and 2 months with the other" i said.  
Louis lay a hand on my stomach and smile big "let´s hope we´re get one of each sex then Haz" we kissed each other, i can´t believe how calm he took the news while i was freaking out over it "hi kids pop here i need you to be nice to dad while i´m not here to hold him can you do that for me" then our son kincked and Louis eyes got even bigger "oh my god did he just kick" then he did again.  
"Yeah he like the sounds of our voices honey" we smile at each other "if you guys wanna feel it you can " they all smile and walked around the table and lay their hands on my belly and then he kicked again "i love this" we all smiled.  
We talked some more and drink our tea or coffee.  
Then Louis and i walked into my room where i saw a gift on my bed, i took the card and it was beautiful.  
To my wonderful Harry you get more and more beautiful everytime i see you and i know your young but i know your my future my happy ever after love your Lou ;*.  
I open the gift and it´s a pregnancy pillow "thank you Lou it´s perfect and i love you."  
"I´m glad and i love you to" we kissed each other.  
We sat down in my bed ready to i guess talk about names for our boy "i know i just told you we were having a boy but any thought" i asks.  
"I were kinda hoping for a boy so yes" he girn "Adan Orson Carson Riven Xander and Diego what about you Haz you have known for a few days."  
"I have yes but i didn´t really think of any names for him i wanted to do it together" i smile "i´m glad you thought of names and i do really like some of them" i said.  
"I´m touch you wanted to wait love" he kissed me "which one´s did you like."  
"Diego Riven and Xander honey."  
"Then let´s choose a name how do you feel about Xander-Diego" he asks.  
"Not sure but what you do think son do you like Xander-Diego" i asks our son and he kicked "i think he likes it" i smile "he´s kicking" Louis lay a hand on my stomach and we just smile at each other "Xander-Diego it is then" i smile into the kiss i gave Louis.  
"Our son´s good he chose his own name" i nodded cause he´s right.  
"We should talk girls names to i have a feeling the other one is a girl" i said.  
"Then let´s try to find a name or some names for her."  
"What about Rosella Sierra Stella Fiona Sienna and Leia what do you Lou."  
"I think those are wonderful names love and our girl would one or to of them" he smile.  
"Everyone been so focused on me lately how have you been Lou and how are your designs coming baby" i asks.  
"It´s fine your the pregnant one love but since you asked" he smirk "i´ll been good and my designs are coming along nicely if i do say so myself."  
"That´s amazing i just know you´ll be a great designer one day sweetheart."  
"Thanks love that means a lot you think that" he smile.  
We talked a bit more back and forth till mom called for dinner.

The next day we went to visit Louis´s parents it´s time for them to know as well.  
We sat in the livingroom with a cup of tea each and small talk to.  
"Harry i can´t get over how well pregnancy becomes you" Jay smile "so do you know the sex yet" she asks.  
"Lou you should tell them honey" he kissed my cheek.  
"Mom dad we´re having a son" he lay a hand on my stomach while smiling proudly, Jay and Mark smile as well "and our son is 4 months and our other baby is 2 months" he said.  
"Oh my god a boy this is amazing "and then the other news seem to hit them "wait...did you just say other baby Louis" Jay asks.  
"Yes well you see i have to uteruses and our son Xander-Diego his name by the way is 4 months and our other child in my second uterus is 2 months long" i told them and they seem to take the news well "3 days ago i was at the doctors because i still felt so nauseous and it should had stopped and then she told about the too uteruses" i said.  
"First off i love the name for the boy and secondly it must have been a shock for you" Jay said.  
"Yeah i was like for you to and my own parents and sister" i replied.  
"We get Harry and we´re just happy for you to" Mark smile "i do however have one question."  
"you to can ask whatever you want" i said.  
"I know your 15 Harry but are you to planing on getting married or stay boyfriends" he asks.  
"I heard Louis and Gemma talk once and he did say he wanted to marry me but i think it was it the heat of the moment thing you say."  
"Yeah it wasn´t it the heat of the moment i meant it but i didn´t open up about it cause i don´t think your ready for that or Anne and Robin would say okay but i´m also happy as we are now love" he kissed my cheek.  
"Lou i know i wanna be with you and i don´t care if it´s as your boyfriend or husband i love you whatever´s gonna happen" i replied.  
"I love you to sweetcheeks" we smile.  
"You to kids are so dang cute and Harry thank you for loving my baby" Jay smile.  
"Mom i´m about to become a father i´m no baby so would you please."  
"ANYWAY" i said loud "you don´t need to thank me for loving your son Jay i´m just glad we love each other" i smile "our love made something beautiful" Jay and Mark both nodded in agreement.  
"I hope you liked the pregnancy pillow" Jay asks.  
"How did you know Louis got me a pillow" i asks.  
"It was mine from when i was pregnant with Louis and he told you didn´t had one so i found my old one" she said "i hope you mind."  
"No of course not i love it actually" i smile "i get to comfort our kids the same way you gave it to Lou" i said.  
"I´m glad you see it that way love and our grandchildran deserve the best" she smile.  
"I agree mom and Haz you look hungry."  
"I could eat a couple off burgers real badly Lou" i told.  
"Then let´s go to the old red lion and eat lunch love."

We went there and their burgers are really good and just what i needed, Louis also eat a burger with fries and his parents eat the same as Louis did.

It´s been a few months and the kids are doing perfectly fine, our second child is a girl like i had a feeling about.  
Her names gonna be Leia-Rosella, Louis and i both fall in love with those names.  
Austin finally got a grip and stopped calling me names, Demi and Ross had a serious talk with him and no he´s not my friend he´ll never be my friend again, i don´t see how i can ever trust him fully again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next week :).
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and give me your input :).


	4. I´ll Make This Feel Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all sadly we´re at the end but i hope you either like it or loved it :)

The last couple of weeks Louis has been weird even when we´re been together he been somewhere else, it´s kinda getting on my nervers i mean does he want to see other people or is he already seen other people behind my back.  
I´m 6 and 4 months and too weeks long now is not the time to screw with me because i´m really hormonal, again i´m pregnant twice so i would reather him being honest with me be a man.

Now it´s weekend and Louis and i are lying in my bed cuddle into each other while watching tv, he always has one hand on my stomach and i love when he do it "Lou."  
"Hmm."  
"Care to tell me why you´ll been so distracted lately" i asks.  
"No but tomorrow i´ll show you love" he said.  
"Just tell me" i replied.  
"Haz i´ll show you tomorrow okay chi it´s a good surprise i promise" he told me.  
"Just answer me this then have you been sleeping with other people" i turned around to look at him.  
"What no why would you think that Haz i love you for fuck sake."  
"You´ll been acting weird lately and you don´t talk to me so that´s way."  
"Haz i´ll been working my ass off lately that´s what´s going on love i´m not seeing anyone and why would i when i have you and soon our son and daughter" he said sweet.  
"Well you always work hard so guess i´m sorry i should have known better honey i love you" i smile.  
"I love you more" he kissed me.

The next day after lunch we sat in the livingroom and Louis took his laptop and show us all a picture of a house, it´s a beautiful but i don´t get it, neither did his or mine parents or Gems "Lou hun why are we looking at a house" i asks.  
"Well yesterday i said i would show you why i´ll been so distracted lately it´s because i got a job in London and they payed me in advance for some of the things i made and still working on Haz" he smile "i dropped out of OxFord after i got the job."  
"So you bought a house" i asks.  
"No i bought us a house in north London in a great neighbourhood where our kids can grow up and it´s near a good school and whatever else we´re gonna need" he smile.  
"Wow i don´t know what to say Lou this is actually amazing and you thought of everything honey" i smile "the house is everything and more" i got tears in my eyes oh i´m damn hormones.  
"You could say yes baby the house would be lonely without you and our kids" he said and he´s right "i also have another question for you" i nodded and then he went down on one knee "i love you so much and my love has only grown everyday since we got together and then you told me you were pregnant and i want us to be a proper family not that we weren´t be already but Harry will you marry me" he smile and took a yellow heart-shaped ring out of his pocket.  
"Oh my god Lou i love you to and yes to moving with you and yes i´ll love nothing more then to marry darling" i´m in tears and he put the ring on my finger "it´s beautiful Lou" i smile and we kissed each other.

4 years later.  
"Kids food´s ready come and get it while it´s hot" i said loud.  
"Darling you should know food´s ready is enough for them to come running" my husband girn.  
"Honey instead of making jokes why don´t you make their plates" i said, i´ll been cooking eggs and bacon with toast.  
"Only because you asked so nicely" he kissed my cheek and them throw some food on the kids plates and put them on the table.  
Then the kids came in and sat down in their sit "X did you remember to take your meds sweetheart" i asks he´s 4 but when it comes to his meds he´s very responsible.  
"I´d dad and papi you still driving us to kindergarten" he asks, our son was born with diabetes which he´ll leave with the rest of his life but good thing it isn´t deadly.  
"I am love" he kissed X´s cheek "when you both eat your breakfast and got ready i´ll drive you" he also kissed L´s cheek.  
"X and L don´t forget the cookies okay" they have movie day today and some parents were asked to bake something and i gladly did.  
We eat our breakfast and then Louis drove our kids to kindergarten while i cleaned up.  
I was watching tv when Lou walked in and sat down next to me "you sure you don´t regret dropping out of high school love."  
"Lou i was dropping out anyway before i gave birth to our kids and also we moved to London darling."  
"Haz love i never meant for you to not be able to get a degree and if you want to go back to school i´ll fully support you" he said nice.  
"I´m fine with being a homemaker love but thank you it´s great to know i have your support" i smile.  
"Haz i know you had a hard time after X was born cause it made L´s water break" i couldn´t help but give him a look "we never talked about having more kids but i maybe we could."  
"Lou i would love nothing more then to be pregnant again honey and yeah i know we never had the talk after X and L."  
"So we´re trying to get pregnant again love" he asks.  
"I think X and L would love to become big siblings honey and it would be nice to be pregnant as an adult instead of a kid."  
"I have enjoyed loving you either way Haz and you being pregnant was everything" we kissed each other "getting to feel them kick and talking to your stomach and seeing it grow and this time around OxFord isn´t in the way for me being with you" he smile.  
"Then let´s go to our bedroom and make me full of you love and no i won´t have sex on the couch our kids use it to" i told him.  
"Hey i´m cool with the bedroom and sometimes shower baby."

Louis came in me too times and it felt good, better then when he use a condom, it was a hot few hours we had, we even had sex in the shower as well which was also hot, hotter then even but again the hot water was on.  
"Damn i forgot how amazing it feel being in you without a rubber sweetheart."  
We just sat down in the couch "yeah it was great having you in me without it darling it´s been years."  
"Too many years love but no more" we smile into a kiss.

A month later.  
"Okay Haz there´s a minute left" Demi said.  
She and Ross are visiting us for the weekend and to see their godchildran, Demi and Shawn are godparents for Leia-Rosella, Ross and Gemma is godparents for Xander-Diego.  
"Good cause i´m so damn nervous Lou and i has been going at it the last month and i´ll never once been this sore."  
"Hopefully today is day where you find out your pregnant again" she smile.  
"Even if i´m not i´m having a sex break" i said "i love my husband more then anything but i can´t have anymore sex at least not before tomorrow" i grin.  
Then the timer went off and i looking at the test "Haz are you or are you not" she asks.  
"I am yeah the test says pregnant i´m fucking pregnant again Demi" i smile big.  
Demi and i walked to the livingroom where Lou and Ross is with the kids "what are you all doing" she asks as we sat down, i sat next to my husband and Demi next to Ross.  
"X and L are playing ps4 and we´re look how they´ll doing" Ross says.  
"Lou hon."  
"Hmm yes love."  
"From today we can use condom again" he looked at me like i´m crazy "i´m not getting pregnant twice again once was more then enough and if we´re having twins again it´s cause it was meant to happen sweetheart" i smile.  
"Oh Haz" he kissed me "can´t believe your pregnant again love this is amazing" he smile.  
"I know right i´m so happy" i smile big and kissed Louis.  
"I´m so happy for you" Ross smile "seeing you to only make me wanna met someone and get married and start a family and all that" he told us.  
"Then all you have to do is put yourself out there Ross" i said to him.  
"Yeah but easier said then done Haz but i´ll also try."  
"Ross when we go out tomorrow to get a you know what for the you know who maybe you meet a nice guy or girl" Demi said.  
I always had a feeling Ross´s either gay or bi "as long as i meet someone who like me for me then screw what kind of part they have" he said and i knew it.  
Louis and i been talking about giving the kids a dog lately and yesterday we actually bought one for them and we´re picking the dog up tomorrow.  
X been asking if we could have more life in the house so there´s how we began talking about it.

The next day we all drove to the place where we bought the dog, we bought a family dog since we are and have and soon will be a new member to our family.  
When Tyler came with the dog and the kids saw him then looked at me and i nodded they went nuts already loving him "dad can we name him" Xander-Diego asks with hopeful eyes.  
"Of course you can darlings" i smile at them "his yours but don´t fight over him okay he belongs to the family now" i told them.  
They both smile wildly in happiness "X we both love watching Scooby-doo so let´s name him Scooby" Leia-Rosella suggest.  
"Good idea" they smile at each other and then Louis poked me on my shoulder and i turned to see Ross flirting with Tyler.  
"They could be a good couple they look cute together" my husband said.  
"I can only agree i haven´t seen Ross smile like that in a very long time" we smile at each other and kissed.

A years later.  
"God Haz were you this nervous when you married Lou" Ross asks as he got ready.  
"Of course i was nervous Ross but i was also pregnant when i got married" i said "it´s also a good thing you and Tyler are perfect for each other and he´s just as crazy about you as you are about him" i smile.  
"I just can´t believe we met a year ago and now we´re getting married" he smile big "now´s Demi the only single left but she´s meet someone soon for sure."  
"Agreed" and then my son Kevin made a sound and i looked down to see his big beautiful blue eyes and little smile and it made me smile back, Kevin is about 3 months old and he´s an happy little one "dad love´s you to honey" i kissed his cheek.  
"Kevin´s woke up" i nodded "he´s such a beauty and i can only hope mine and Tyler´s kids are half as beautiful as yours and Lou´s are" he smile.  
"Ross all kids are beautiful and the to of you will have wonderful kids one day i just know it" i smile "first though let´s get you to crazy kids married and then you can go at it like there´s no tomorrow" i smirk.  
"Like we haven´t already" he laugh.  
We talked a bit more till we had to go, i gave Kevin to Louis, i can´t very well have him up there with me since i´m Ross´s best man.  
After the i do´s and the wonderful kiss, we drove to the reception, we sat one table away from Ross and Tyler´s, they look so happy and so in love it´s so sweet, me and the other best man Dylan held our speech and then we eat dinner.  
It was a beautiful wedding but then again when is a wedding not beautiful.  
While i was feeding our son Louis was dancing with our other too kids and they were having so much fun and i´m loving the look on their faces big smile´s and everything.

Hours later after we came home Louis carried X and L to their beds, they fall asleep in the car on the way home but then again it´s way past their bedtime, i was putting a sleeping Kevin down in his bed, then i felt a pair of arms coming around me to hold me "how in the world did i get so lucky darling" he kissed my cheek.  
"Don´t you mean how did we can so lucky honey."   
"No i mean me cause i met you and somehow i was lucky enough to have you and you gave me the 3 most beautiful kids in the world sweetcheeks" we kissed each other.  
"You and i we don´t wanna be like them as in anyone else love" i smile.  
"That couldn´t be more true Haz and i love you so much."  
"I love you to but we should go to bed i´m tired and i know you are to."  
"Do you mean tired or "tired" baby."  
"Whichever one you prefer honey" i wink and walked out with Lou hot on my tail, i closet the door to Kevin´s room.

A couple of hot hours later.  
"Have i ever thanked you love."  
I just looked at my husband "thanked me for what sweetheart" i asks.  
"For this our perfect life´s and that i get to fall asleep and waking up next to you love."  
"Back at ya babe" i smile "also i have something to tell you before i fall asleep" i´m really about to fall asleep.  
"Okay what is it" he asks worried.  
"I´m pregnant love and i´m a month so far" we smile into a kiss.  
"I love you" he lay a hand on my belly "best news since Kevin" we kissed each other.  
"I love you to" we cuddle into each other before falling asleep.  
Our new child when him/she is born and the kids is gonna love their new sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i could say next chapter next week but i can´t ;D.
> 
> I hope you´ll been enjoying my story :) and will read over and over :D.
> 
> let me get your input so i can do better :).
> 
> Thank you so much all my love :).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and give me your input :).


End file.
